creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGang: Fast Food Frenzy
is an episode of GoGang. Plot TGB1 and Insecurity decide to open a fast food restaurant together. However, creative differences lead to them ending their friendship and opening their own individual restaurants... Cast *Josh Peck as TGB1 and TSB1 *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity, Security, Man, and himself *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie and Eihpos *Steve Blum as Lemon and Lime Transcript see a shot of New York's skyline, and we then cut to a fast-food restaurant French Narrator: We take you now to Flushing, New York, where we find the President of the GoGang fan club- see Andrew cooking some Burgers in the kitchen of the restaurant French Narrator: -flipping burgers?! Andrew: Hey, kids! Jacob and I took jobs as fry cooks so we could be just like our hero TGB1! see a clock with TGB1 on it Jacob: I took the job for the free sodas. Andrew: Jacob, don't you have some dishes to wash? man poorly dressed as a pirate peeks through the window Mr. Pirateson: Argh! Andrew: Hey, kids! Say hello to my boss, Mr. Pirateson. Mr. Pirateson: Arrrrrrrrrgh! Andrew an order ticket Andrew: the ticket One order of two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda. Mr. Pirateson: Argh! Argh! his hook onto the counter Andrew: Oh, I'm sorry. Diet large soda. I'd better get on it sir. to Andrew cooking up a storm Jacob: P.U.! What are you cooking? Andrew: Oh, Jacob, you're just in time to see me new pirate patties. I call this one "Buried Treasure". a treasure chest with a hamburger inside it Jacob: Where'd you dig that one up? Andrew: I call this one "Walk the Plank". a hamburger with a wooden board in it Jacob: I'm already "board" with that one. (Rimshot) Andrew: This'll blow out your old mutt brain of yours. Behold! The Andrew Patty! a patty on a burger with a face made out of ketchup and mustard on it Andrew Patty: Ahoy! Jacob: Aw, that's the worst one yet. Andrew: Jacob the Dog, you are never supportive of me! I don't wanna be your friend anymore! I never wanna see you again! Jacob: barks Andrew, no! to cry and runs off to Andrew crying his eyes out in a storeroom Andrew: You know kids this isn't the first time a perfect patty's come between two good friends. It happened once in Lakeside City. pulls down a projector screen Andrew: Here, take a look while I pull myself together. crying card and opening credits see TGB1 and Insecurity eating some hamburgers for lunch TGB1: Man, these burgers really hit the spot! Insecurity: You said it, bro. another bite TGB1: You know what, maybe we should open up our own restaurant. Insecurity: Hey, that's not a bad idea! to TGB1 and Insecurity drawing a blueprint for their restaurant Insecurity: So, maybe, we could put the doors over here, and the road sign over here, and the Drive-Thru window over here. TGB1: Nah, I think we should put the road sign on the other side of the building, so that way people can see it from the highways. Insecurity: Nah, we should still put it over here, so that way people on the main road would be able to see it. TGB1: Wait, what are we gonna serve at our restaurant? Insecurity: I think we should sell burgers. TGB1: Nah, we should do tacos. Insecurity: Hey, more people like burgers than tacos, you know. TGB1: Well, tacos have more nutrition than burgers. Insecurity: Burgers. TGB1: Tacos. Insecurity: Burgers! TGB1: Tacos! Insecurity! BURGERS! TGB1: TACOS! Insecurity: BURGERS! TGB1: TACOS! Insecurity: You know what? I'm just gonna start my OWN restaurant! TGB1: Yeah, well, SO AM I! I don't need YOU! and TGB1 both reach for the blueprint, but the ensuing tug-o-war causes the blueprint to rip in half TGB1: YOU RUINED IT! Insecurity: I can still build a restaurant with my side of the blueprint! Just you wait and see! both storm off with their halves of the blueprint Next Day... see TGB1 standing infront of his newly built restaurant, TGB1's Taco Shack, which accurately resembles his half of the blueprint [We pan over to the opposite side of the street, where we see Insecurity standing infront of his newly built restaurant, Insecurity's Burger Hut, which, again, accurately resembles his own half of the blueprint] man walks into TGB1's Taco Shack TGB1: Welcome to TGB1's Taco Shack! How may I help you? Man: Yes, can I have the bean and cheese taco with lettuce, please? TGB1: Okay. Coming right up. see TGB1 putting some beans, cheese, and lettuce into a taco shell hands the taco to the man Man: What do I owe you? TGB1: That'll be $1.99. man forks over the money and leaves with his taco see Andrew again Andrew: Oh, hey kids. Boy, I miss Jacob. I still remember the day we first met. holds up a picture frame of himself as a child, and he's shoving his hand up a dog's vagina Andrew: If only I could hear his voice again. Jacob: Less talking and more working! Andrew: Jacob! You came to apologize! Jacob: I came to tell you to get back to work. Andrew: Hey! You can't tell me what to- huh? (notices Jacob's "Assistant Manager" tag) ASSISTANT MANAGER?!?!?!?! HOW DID YOU GET ASSISTANT MANAGER?! Jacob: A little thing called G.E.D., man. Andrew: Oh, here we go with the bookwormin' again. Besides, the customers love my cooking, why, we are almost out of doggie-bags! woman takes a bite out of a burger, and she immediately gets Salmonella. She pukes into her bag and runs out Andrew: Oh, Jacob, what am I doing wrong? Jacob: You just need some practice, that's all. to Andrew fucking around with a children's chemistry set, and then he looks under a microscope and sees some bacteria cells that look like burgers Andrew: My burger's done! Jacob: It smells like a dirty diaper. Andrew: Oh, fine. I'll eat it. (Andrew takes a bite and almost immediately spits it out) For the crime of befouling my taste buds, I order you to walk the plank! burger jumps off a wooden board and into a trash can Andrew: Oh well. I'll bet TGB1's first burger didn't go so well either. Jacob: Roll film! see a shitty 35mm clip of an infant TGB1 making a burger perfectly Jacob: A perfect burger on the first try! Andrew: Oh, I'll make a Jacob-Burger out of you! (Cut to Andrew and Jacob in the kitchen) Jacob: You're unsanitary, Andrew. You keep raw hamburger meat in an old boot! Andrew: That's what gives it its' unique flavor. (We see a rat eating some seeds) Jacob: You've got rats in the kitchen! Andrew: I shampoo and brush them daily. (brushes the rat) Who's Andrew's little princess? (reaches for one of the rat's seeds, only for the rat to bite his finger) OW! Don't do that! (Andrew walks out of the shitter after washing the blood off his finger) Jacob: And you should always wash your hands after using the restroom! Andrew: What? Every time?! Jacob: That's not all. (Cut to them at a grill) Jacob: Now, THIS is a step in the right direction! Andrew: (wearing a hairnet) What?! What kind of actor wears a goddamn hairnet?! Jacob: The same kind that wears a "Kiss The Cook" apron. Andrew: Well, you never know, Jacob. I may get lucky one day. You hear that, ladies? Andrew's available. (winks suggestively) Jacob: Now I feel sick. Andrew: THAT'S IT, YOU GODDAMN MUTT!!! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!! (Andrew begins throwing burgers at Jacob, but he swiftly dodges each one) Jacob: Ha! You missed! Ha! Is that all you got? (Andrew eventually throws one at Mr. Pirateson's face) Jacob: Now you've done it. Mr. Pirateson: Arrrrrrgh! Andrew: Yes, Mr. Pirateson. (to the audience) You kids watch the rest of the GoGang, while I watch Jacob get fired. Mr. Pirateson: ARRRRRRRGH!!!! Andrew: Coming, Mr. Pirateson! (walks into his office) (We see Andrew once more) Andrew: Boy, the StopSociety never learns, do they, kids? As for me, I've decided to take some time off to catch up on my reading. (holds up a newspaper that says "JOBS") Jacob: No you're not! You got fired! Andrew: Well, you got fired too! Jacob: I got a golden parachute. (Jacob takes out a golden parachute, and it shines) Andrew: (they walk into the kitchen) Well, atleast I know they'll never be able to replace me. Jacob: Looks like they already did. (A Gorilla is seen cooking burgers) Andrew: WHAT?! THEY LET A HAIRY, SMELLY, FLEABAG LIKE THAT SERVE FOOD?! (The Gorilla gets pissed off) (Jacob walks out of the room as the Gorilla begins throwing burger ingredients at Andrew) Andrew: NO! I have a tomato allergy! OW! Right in the buns! (cries) (Cut to the exterior of the restaurant) French Narrator: And so, kids, remember to always follow your dreams. Unless you are Andrew. (Cut to New York's skyline) French Narrator: Then just stay in bed. (Episode ends) Category:GoGang Category:GoGang productions